


Forget

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Black Donnellys
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I ever tell you that there was another girl in Tommy’s life that wasn’t Jenny Riley?</p><p>Her name was Kara Thrace, and boy was she a spitfire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Stranger, but you don't need to read that to understand this.

_Did I ever tell you that there was another girl in Tommy’s life that wasn’t Jenny Riley. Really there was._

 _Her name was Kara Thrace, and boy was she a spitfire…_

“What the frak do you mean I’m fired?” Kara yelled into the payphone at the back of the Firecracker Lounge, “You can’t just fire me when I’ve done nothing wrong? Oh yeah. Yeah you’re right I am a crazy bitch. And maybe I’ll just give your wife a call and let her know how you really spend your Thursday nights.” She slammed the phone against the wall several times and let out a loud, “Gods!”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Tommy said coming up behind her.

Kara just shot him a look and he raised his hands up in defeat.

“So I hear Jimmy won this place in a poker game,” Kara said leaning up against the wall, “Think he’ll give me some free drinks?”

“Please. He’d get you free drinks even if he didn’t. You scare him to much.”

“Good.”

~*~  
 _Later, after they drank so much they nearly bankrupted the bar, Tommy took Kara back to her place._

“You’ve never been here before have you?” Kara asked as she fumbled with her keys.

“No, I haven’t.” Tommy told her.

In fact, he had rarely even been to this side of town. He always felt out of place, like everyone new he didn’t belong. Which made him wonder how exactly Kara could live here.

“Here let me help you.” Tommy took the keys out of her hand and easily unlocked the door.

“Hey, look at that.” Kara smiled.

“Look at that.”

As he walked into the apartment Tommy smiled too. This was more the kind of place he imagined Kara living in. There was hardly anything in the place except for a couch, a piano (“It came with the apartment,” Kara would later tell him with a shrug as if it was no big deal. But Tommy could tell it was), and an easel set up by the window.

“You paint?” Tommy asked.

“Eh. I dabble.”

Tommy walked over to the stack of canvases leaned up against the wall, and began to flip through them.

“These are really good,” he told her.

“Whatever,” Kara sighed, “You want a beer or something?”

“Yeah, a beer sounds good.”

~*~

 _The beer was a bad idea._

“I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her, and then we could be together, you know?” Tommy sighed, “But there she was with that son of a bitch Teach. What kind of a name is.”

Kara cut him off with a kiss.

“You gotta shut up.” She said pulling away. “Complaining about this guy isn’t going to make you feel better.”

“And what will?”

“Either you go beat the shit out of him,” Tommy shook his head, “Or you forget about her. Just for one night forget about her.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I have an idea,” Kara smiled and Tommy knew he was in trouble.

~*~

 _Tommy only remembered bits and pieces about what happened after that. Tattoos, scars, the way Kara’s nails scratched him as she worked to get his clothes off._

 _He wished he could remember more though, because between the way his body hurt and the bruises he saw beginning to form on Kara’s body when she got out of the shower, he was sure they had some fun. And that she was right. Forgetting about Jenny was just what he needed to do._

“Thanks for last night,” Tommy said as he got ready to leave, “And I meant what I said. Your stuff’s really good.”

“Get out of here,” Kara said, obviously trying to hide how much she enjoyed the compliment, “I’ve got to look for a job.”

“Bye Kara.”

“Bye Tommy.”


End file.
